Karma
by Yes.Its.Hannah
Summary: Bella believes that Edwrad was gods gift after she saves the life of Layton, her best friend. E&B are perfect togetehr until someone comes along and thinks up every possible way to ruin them. Sometimes all you need is a best friends shoulder to cry on.


**Karma**

Chapter 1

If you've ever experienced love ,and I mean true love. The love where you'd literally take a bullet for this person, where there are no secrets, no lies. Where they're what gets you up in the morning, the light at the end of the tunnel of which is your life. That's what Edward is to me, and always has been. There are some days where I know I am the luckiest person to ever live, having him was the biggest gift god had ever given me and I believe that it was Karma…. I'd saved a life once, so god had given me_ A _life in return.

*Flashback*

I smiled to myself, being seven was the best thing_ ever_. I felt stronger and more capable, I finally felt like a true second grader. My new bike was what I'd wanted ever since the day in the store where I'd begged mum and now, it was finally mine. The glossy red paint reflected the light of the warm spring day it was perfect, I rode, which felt like flying down the path and to the cliff by my house, I wasn't supposed to go there but I was seven now, I knew I'd never do anything dangerous. I spied a figure in the distance sitting, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, I knew it was dangerous. I could see slow tears sliding down their cheeks as they stared down at the rocks and shrubbery below.

"That's very dangerous…" I said to them in a responsible tone. Their head turned, it was a teenage boy, his dark sweeping fringe covered his right eye, he held the single saddest face I'd ever seen in my life and probably would ever see. His eyes were deep and I could see deep sorrow in each tear.

"I know" he whispered. I walked warily over to the boy a bit uncomfortable knowing if I tripped my life would be probably over. I sat down next to him crossing my legs as he stared into the distance.

"I'm Bella" I said chirpily.

"I'm Layton" The boy said, it was crazy sitting out here, it reminded me of this movie I'd watched one Saturday night with dad, a man was sad just like Layton and he jumped off a cliff to kill himself with that my dad had covered my eyes and carried me to bed…. I thought a lot that night, how could someone be that sad was the recurring question in my head, I couldn't understand it. And then I realized, Layton was just like the man in the movie, he was going to kill himself. Sudden horror ran through me.

"Why are you crying" I asked. Layton instantly rubbed his face with his hands leaving only slight signs of tears.

"It doesn't matter" He murmured quietly.

"you shouldn't be sad, my mum always says that tears are meant for joy and we should be thankful that god even gave us life and to not sit around moping and just build a bridge and get over it" Layton's head turned and a slight hint of a smile came onto his face.

"Its my birthday today" I grinned, gesturing over to my glossy red bike. "I'm seven"

"That's a nice bike you got there" He murmured. I smiled with pride.

"Come and have lunch with my family" I blurted out. The boy shrugged and stood up. I climbed on my bike and kicked it off from the kerb and started peddling with Layton walking next to me. I arrived at my house where I could smell the barbecue cooking. I dropped my bike in the frint lawn and walked around the side gate Layton following behind.

"Bella, you're back and who is this?" my mum asked placing the salad bowl in the table.

"This is Layton he was sitting on the cliff and I talked to him" Mums head tuned and she had the strangest expression on her face.

"Oh well… have lunch with us Layton then we can take you home"

"I don't mean to intrude" Layton said

"Oh not at all love, have a seat" my mum replied with a caring smile. The whole family and Layton tucked into lunch and after mum delivered Layton home to his parents.

*end of flashback*

Ever since that day our family and Laytons have been friends and only a few years later I truly realized what I had done, saved a life.


End file.
